Wrong Dimension
by Reihime
Summary: After one and a half year Kish, Pai and Taruto decided to visit the mews. They use a portal to travel to earth quickly. But something went wrong. Now in earth none of the mews know them. Though everything seems fine but something isn't right. What will happen?


**Hey everyone, this is Reihime and this is my ever second fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**The Arrival**

After the final battle with Deep Blue, the aliens went back to their planet with the mew aqua in order to heal their planet. It had been one and a half year since then and their planet had been fully healed. It was more beautiful than planet earth. The aliens no longer had to use caves as their shelter. There was no longer shortage of food. Different kinds of plants covered the planet. The weather no longer was monstrous.

Kish, Pai and Taruto were proud of themselves to restore life on their planet again. But one thing was bothering them. They really wanted to visit their ex enemies, the mews. Taruto was probably missing Pudding. Though he never admitted that to anyone even to himself. He would just say that he ran out of candy. Pai on the other hand would say that they needed to thank the mews and also needed to research earth to learn more about its life forms, plants, animals and especially humans. But both Kish and Taruto knew that he wanted to visit the green mew. It wasn't unknown to them that Pai had been staring at the porpoise mew during the final battle. And they also knew that in that battle he sacrificed his life only for the porpoise mew. But he too like Taruto wouldn't admit his feelings. Well, at least for Kish there was no specified reason to go to earth. Before they left planet earth, he wished for his koneko chan to be happy with her one true love. So he only wanted to go there to entertain himself by teasing his brothers about their love life and their feelings toward some specified mews.

The aliens were on a ship heading for planet earth. Pai was flying the ship where as Kish and Taruto were babbling about something making his patient run out. "Finally I am going to make the monkey girl cry," Taruto said sitting in his seat though the seatbelt wasn't put on. "Yeah right. You just her to cry so that you can comfort her and win her heart," Kish smirked. "Hey, SHUT UP," Taruto yelled as he got up from his seat. His face was red with not only anger but also embarrassment. Kish's smirk just got bigger. "Both of you idiots, shut up," Pai said calmly. "Oh, it seems that our little Pai can't just wait to meet his mermaid. Isn't that right, Pai?" Kish asked sarcastically earning a death glare from Pai. "How many time do I have to repeat myself that we are going to give them thanks and resear..." "Come on, Pai. you don't have to lie to us you know?" Kish said smirking before Pai could finish. "Yes Pai, it's not like we don't understand at all. Your eyes were on that fish mew during that time and also now a days you seemed to be very interested in fishes. It's very simple that you like h...er." Pai gave Taruto a death glare similar to the one that he gave Kish a few seconds ago. Though Kish was unaffected, Taruto on the other hand stuttered to finish his speech because of it.

"Alright. Let's get ready everyone. I am going to create a shortcut," Pai announced. "So you are not defying that you like her?" Kish asked in shock. There was an angry mark on Pai's forehead. But before he could burst in anger Taruto spoke up. "Hey, Pai. What do you mean by shortcut?" Pai closed his eyes in attempt to calm down and one second later when he calmed down a little he opened them and said, "Well last time when we went to earth, it took us six months to arrive even at lightning speed. So I created a device to open a portal that will take us straight to planet earth," Pai explained as the other two AWED. "Alright, ready?" Pai asked. "Yes," the other two nodded.

Then Pai pressed a button and a black hole appeared in front of their ship. "We are going in," Pai said as their ship went through it. Inside the portal things were quite for a few minutes. Then suddenly danger alarm went on. BEEP BEEP BEEP went on the alarm with red lights flashing. "Pai, what's happening?" asked a panic stricken Taruto. Kish and Pai were panicking as well. "I am not sure. Something definitely is wrong. Something's wrong with this portal. I can't have miscalculated," Pai said sweat dropping and pushing different buttons. Then suddenly the buttons were electrified. So Pai had to stop himself. They saw a light appear signaling that there travel through the portal had ended. And when they came out of the portal they saw a beautiful blue planet before them. "We are here," Taruto said joyfully. As Pai couldn't use the keys or buttons, he couldn't stop themselves from crash landing because of earth's gravity. Well they crash landed in place surrounded with rocky mountains. And to make things worse, the self destruct button was pushed by Kish when their ship crashed. "TEN SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT 10 9 8 "

"Pai, what do we do?" asked Taruto. "Isn't it simple? We teleport out of here," said Kish as if it were no big deal. "Baka, our ship would be destroyed and we won't be able to go back," said Pai hitting Kish in his head.

" 4 "

"Do we have any other option?" asked Kish a little annoyed.

" 3 "

"But...," Pai stuttered.

" 2 "

"Let's go," Kish said.

" 1 "

Kish, Pai and Taruto teleported out of their ship just in time before the explosion. Though they teleported a long distance away from their ship, still when the explosion occurred they had difficulty at keeping their position. "What do we do now?" asked a worried Taruto. "Thanks to a certain someone that our only way of going back home is destroyed," Pai hissed at Kish. "Well, it wasn't my fault that someone couldn't fly the ship properly and crash landed. Besides why did you have a self destruct button in the first place?" asked an equally pissed Kish. "Every machine now a days has self destruct mode. Also I would like to see you do any better at flying space ships. I don't think you can even last one nano second." growled Pai.

Pai and Kish's argument went on for a couple of minutes before Taruto interupted. "Hey guys, I think arguing about this won't get us anywhere. Why don't we just go and visit the mews and ask for their help," Taruto stated. Both Kish and Pai looked at Taruto. Kish opened his mouth to say something about the yellow mew to make Taruto mad. But before he could say anything Pai said, "Ok, let's go." And with that the alien trio went to Cafe Mew Mew where they would find all the mews or so what they thought.

**So what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
